


台风天

by linlinX



Category: UNINE (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linlinX/pseuds/linlinX
Summary: 哨向AU





	台风天

李汶翰戴着耳机，站在隧道旁。 

列车进站滑过轨道的嗡鸣，五彩斑斓的灯牌光线，拥挤嘈杂的人群发酵气味，此起彼伏的手机提示音，交织成混浊的箭簇，尖利地刺激他的神经。 

李汶翰眼角不易察觉地抽搐了一下，车厢门徐徐打开，涌出一股冷冰冰的气流，混合了车厢装饰材料和人体散发出的分泌物气味，严格来说这气味并不明显，然而对一位哨兵过分敏感的五官，无异于被塞入鲱鱼罐头的酷刑。 

汗液在体表黏腻地滚动，眼前不时闪过雪花屏般的模糊景象，精神过载的典型预兆之一，他将手伸入口袋，攥紧了镇定剂的空瓶。手指与衣料的细微摩擦，犹如将裸露的血肉刷过粗粝的砂纸。 

来往行人从李汶翰身旁擦过，不时有人撞上他的肩膀，广播开始循环播报车厢门即将关闭的提示，“滴滴滴”的倒计时声响起，李汶翰忍耐地捏住额角，耳机播放的白噪音愈发像沙沙的电流声，机械单调，加剧他的不适。 

又一个行人撞到他身上，李汶翰伸手扶住，对方慢半拍地抬手捂脑袋，微微睁大眼睛，冲他说了些什么。 

李汶翰皱眉扯掉耳机，等他反应过来时，手里捏的只剩一堆塑料和金属的薄片。 

“……还好吗？”担忧的问候再次响起，语气轻缓，随时会被嘈杂的背景音淹没。 

李汶翰勉强分出一丝注意，从四面八方充塞的信息负荷下提起精神，朝怀里的人瞥去。 

那是个年轻男孩，眉眼稚嫩仿佛还没有长开，看着至多十七八岁的年纪。 

“你看起来好像很难受。”男孩指尖搭在一侧太阳穴，望着李汶翰被碎金属片刮伤的手，小声说道。 

“没什么。”李汶翰抿唇松开他，偏头示意：“车门要关了。” 

男孩“啊”了一声，迟疑地望了眼列车，犹豫道：“我……我等下一班。” 

车门在轻微的“哐当”声里合拢，李汶翰没说什么，注视着男孩站到他左侧，眼角微微下垂，神色安静地等待。 

仿佛瞬息之间，李汶翰的身周出现了一道无形的屏障，那些汹涌袭来的声音和光线还在，全部被过滤得朦胧不清，再也无法伤害他分毫。 

压抑在心头的憋闷感一扫而空，他轻轻呼出一口气，下一秒警觉地环顾四周，三三两两的行人快步穿行，没有人出现异常的举动。 

除了……他迟疑地偏过视线，身旁的年轻男孩紧闭双眼，正慢腾腾地揉着眉心，稚嫩的面颊闪过一瞬痛苦的神色。 

久违的烦躁感浮上心头，李汶翰忍了几秒，转身大步离开。年轻男孩睁开眼，茫然地转头望向他的背影。 

洗手间明晃晃的灯光照得他眼前昏黑，冷水浇到脸上换来些微清醒，李汶翰盯着镜子里的自己，不明白自己在发什么疯。野生向导差不多跟白鳍豚一样稀有，更何况是这么傻的一个，看见濒临暴走的哨兵也不逃跑，还敢傻乎乎地凑上来。 

……慢着，李汶翰心里泛起异常的预感，那道屏障还在，甚至没有随着距离的拉远变得模糊黯淡，他顺着直觉低下头，一只巴掌大的松鼠鼓着腮帮，蹲坐在洗手台上，乌溜溜的眼睛盯着他。 

蓬松的尾巴一甩一甩，不经意擦过他的手腕。 

李汶翰难以置信地伸出手，捏着松鼠两只毛茸茸的耳朵尖提到半空，跟视线齐平：“你还跟过来？” 

“你从没去塔里登记过吧？做得这么明显，家里人没教你被抓到是什么后果？”他勾起嘴角，笑容里满是恼火。 

松鼠无辜地歪头，圆眼睛眨了眨，似乎在无声地嘲讽“你在说什么我只是一只松鼠啊”。 

李汶翰冷脸把松鼠轻轻丢回台面：“出来。” 

片刻寂静，年轻男孩扭开门把手，慢吞吞地挪到他身旁，眼睛盯着地面，只露出头顶柔软的发旋。 

“说吧，跟着我做什么？”李汶翰抹了把脸，将沾水的额发捋到脑后，透过镜面打量男孩单薄的身体。就这个年纪来说，他有些太瘦了，也就脸颊还有点肉。 

男孩犹豫了一会儿：“你的状态还没有稳定，需要……” 

李汶翰似笑非笑地瞥他一眼，手指不自觉间将台面捏出裂纹：“这么好心，我是你遇到的第几个哨兵？都像你这样，你怎么活到现在的。” 

“不是，我……”男孩局促地抬眼，手在半空比划了几下：“隔得很远，我就听见你了。” 

“我听到你了。”他重复一遍，语气多出了莫名其妙的笃定：“我知道你不会的。” 

李汶翰面无表情地“哦”了一声，朝他迈出几步，一把将男孩按在墙上，嘴唇贴近他后颈：“不会什么？不会这样？” 

男孩一动不动，像是被吓傻了，完全没有挣扎。 

李汶翰哼哼着松开手，扶着肩膀将他翻过来，正要添油加醋渲染几句，意外地发现……男孩在笑。 

笑得眼角都眯起来，刚出生的幼猫在窝里伸懒腰。 

“就是……这样。”男孩一派天然地看着他的眼睛，李汶翰像被烫到般放开他的肩膀，避开他眼神里毫无保留的信任，耳边听见男孩磕磕绊绊地说：“你的情况很危险，我想给你做一次疏导，就，简单的那种。” 

他伸出手，轻轻抚上李汶翰的前额，顺着鼻梁向下滑落，李汶翰下意识向后仰了一小段距离，男孩并不紧逼，指尖停留在原处。 

“这是我学会之后，第一次对人这么做，可能会有点痛……” 

“比你替我挡的还痛？”李汶翰冷淡地反问，他闭上眼，在黑暗中感到一点冰凉的触感，轻轻地点在他的眉心。 

轻柔透亮的光将他覆盖，他的身体轻飘飘地往上坠，来自另一个人的意识散发着温暖，和他亲密无间地交汇融合。 

那种感觉……无法形容，像是彻底进入彼此的灵魂，渗透进心念的每一个角落，颤栗电流般的快感无边无际，他看见无数闪断的碎片，闪耀着光芒的孩童面孔，手背上的窝窝，咿呀学语，为了减肥不吃晚饭，第一次分化的不安，蓝色天光下写作业，校园的篮球场边，在下一个春天抽条成小白杨般的少年。 

铺天盖地挤压而下的杂音收束远去，他的世界彻底寂静，鼻端嗅到暖融融的香气，像加了方糖的牛奶，点缀奶霜的咖啡，流淌芝士的烤吐司……漫长梦境终于抵达终点，飘荡不定的心落入归处。 

李汶翰侧脸贴着男孩的耳垂，恍惚念出最后一个名字： 

“——杨杨。”


End file.
